scratchpad_iiifandomcom-20200216-history
Yoo-hoo! (Duchess Productions Style)
A crossover video by Duchess Productions. Transcript: * Phineas Flynn: I'll take the top half because I tend to do more of the talking, and you take the bottom half because of your incredibly long, willowy legs. * Candace Flynn: Yoo-hoo. Sir Charles. * (Rei Groans) * Ami Mizuno: Hey, when is the last time you saw Serena? * Rei Hino: Back there when we passed the merry-go-round. * Usagi Tsukino (off-screen): Yoo-hoo! * (Luna, Ami, and Rei Look) * Gadget Hackwrench: Oh, Mr. Capone! Yoo-hoo! I've changed my mind! * Dexter (off-screen): Yoo-hoo, little pony! * Dee Dee: Dexter? * Dexter: We've come to tame you once and for all. * Buzz Lightyear: Hey, you can't hit each other. That's my job. * Jessie (off-screen): Yoo-hoo! * (Jessie and Bullseye Trap Buzz) * Wilbur: "I'm in cat pyjamas, always runnin' around with crazy little mamas." Whoo! * Bianca: Yoo-hoo! Mr. Wilbur! * Wilbur: Get down there, son! * Bianca: Hello! * (Jessie and Meowth Laugh) * Jessie: After that performance, we deserve this fruit. * Jessie and Meowth: Huh?!? * Meowth: What fruit? * Jessie: What Pokemon? * May (off-screen): Yoo-hoo! * Jessie and Meowth: Huh? * Max: It does get better. * Sailor Moon: Excuse me? * Sailor Jupiter: Yoo-hoo. * Sailor Venus: I don't know what they're going on about, but I smell an opportunity. * Dot: Help! Help! * Heimlich: Yoo-hoo! Mr. Early Bird! How about a nice tasty worm on a stick? * Slim: I'm going to snap. I'm going to snap. * Alice: Yoo-hoo! Yoo-hoo! Help me, please! * Mojo Jojo: Steady. Steady. * HIM: Yoo-hoo! Up here, Mr. Mayor! * Sadie Mae Scroggins: Yoo-hoo! Where y'all be, cutie pie? * (Shaggy Screams) * Becky Lopez: Yoo-hoo! Mr. Rabbit! * George Shrinks: I hope we're not interrupting. * Daisy Duck: Oh, brother! * Donald Duck: Yoo-hoo! * (Donald Honks the Horn) * Spongebob Squarepants: He's changed I tell you! * Plankton: Sponge buddy? Yoo-hoo! * Lena Hyena: Yoo-hoo! Lover boy! It's Lena Hyena! * Brittany Miller: I love bozos-- I mean royalty. Uh, yoo-hoo! * Winnie the Pooh: Oh, I don't think so, Piglet. I still have a small smackeral. Yoo-hoo! Honey! Piglet! Clips/Years/Companies: * Phineas and Ferb (A Hard Day's Knight; @2007-2015 Disney) * Sailor Moon (Nightmare in Dreamland, & Tomorrow's Big Dreams; @1992-1997 Toei Animation) * Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers (The S.S. Drainpipe; @1989-1990 Disney) * Dexter's Laboratory (Dee Dee's Tail; @1996-2003 Cartoon Network) * Toy Story 3 (@2010 Disney/Pixar) * The Rescuers Down Under (@1990 Disney) * Pokemon (Off the Unbeaten Path; @1997 OLM) * A Bug's Life (@1998 Disney/Pixar) * Alice in Wonderland (@1951 Disney) * The Powerpuff Girls (Custody Battle; @1998-2005 Cartoon Network) * Scooby Doo Meets the Boo Brothers (@1987 Warner Bros.) * George Shrinks (Becky in Wonderland; @2000-2001 PBS) * Don Donald (@1937 Disney) * Spongebob Squarepants (F.U.N.; @1999 Nickelodeon) * Who Framed Roger Rabbit (@1988 Disney/Touchstone) * Alvin and the Chipmunks (Sweet Smell of Success; @1983-1990 Bagdasarian Productions) * The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (Rock-a-Bye, Pooh Bear; @1988-1991 Disney) Category:Crossovers Category:Randoms Category:Duchess Productions Category:Duchess Productions Transcript